Walk Away
by Lautari
Summary: A small look into Jim and Carol's future during their final days at the Academy.  Set directly before "Spoils of Victory"
1. Chapter 1

_Another small piece to add to my series! It's set before Spoils of Victory. Enjoy and review!_

0000000000

"Just what the hell do you have up your sleeve?"

Jim closed his eyes momentarily before slapping on a smirk and turning to face the petite blonde standing behind him with her hand on her hip. "My, you're in rare form today."

"I got an early start this morning. What's this about you taking the Kobiyashi Maru again?"

He leaned against the wall casually. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Listen Kirk- "

"No, you listen _Marcus. _I- "

"Jim!" A pretty Orion came bounding down the hallway with a bright smile and bouncing red curls. "We still on for later?"

Carol crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Jim shrugged and grinned. "Gaila, may I introduce you to the illustrious and ever feisty Carol Marcus."

The alien smiled again broadly. "Jim's told me about you. You're at the top of the science track." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Gaila."

"And I'm a tough act to follow." Carol tossed her hair over her shoulder and narrowed her gaze at Jim. "We'll finish later," she muttered, passing him.

0000000000

Jim entered Carol's dorm room later without asking and plopped down on her bed.

"Shouldn't you be with Gaila?" she asked without looking up from where she was sitting cross legged on the floor of her closet digging through a pile of clothes.

"You're a real ball buster, you know that?"

She threw the closest shoe within reach at him. He ducked and grinned broadly. "This is why I'm not with Gaila."

"You'd rather have shoes thrown at you by a crazy ex-girlfriend than have sex with a beautiful Orion?" She held up a pair of peep toe heels. "You always liked these didn't you?"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Marcus." He sprawled out on his stomach so he could watch her. "And yeah, your painted little toes always look killer in them."

She nodded and stood and shimmied out of her uniform and he watched her stand in a bra and thong while digging further into her closet. He heard a muffled "Aha!" and she emerged triumphantly holding a little mini.

Jim frowned and propped himself up on his elbows. "I've never seen that one before."

She nodded and smiled. "It's new." She pulled the dark navy blue number over her head and tugged it down over her thighs.

She shook her blond hair over her bare shoulders and Jim cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you take a jacket or something? It's going to get chilly."

Carol rolled her eyes and stepped into the heels. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Kirk." She grabbed her clutch and threw a smile over her shoulder as she was walking out. "Don't forget to let yourself out."

Jim watched her go and then flopped back onto the bed. "Well played, Marcus."

0000000000

He was asleep under the covers when Carol stumbled back in the early morning hours.

She rolled her eyes and kicked off her heels. "Jim?" she whispered pulling back the sheets. "What the hell?"

"Fell asleep," he murmured.

"Well scoot over."

He rolled over and she slipped in and jerked one of the pillows out from underneath him. He moaned in protest. "Oh, stop it. We both have class tomorrow and we both know I'm going to be the only one going. I get the pillow."

"You're cute when you're drunk and tired," he murmured, snuggling up.

"And you're not." She leaned in and smelled his breath. "Did you drink the rest of the Jack I had hid in my closet?"

"Maybe."

"I guess if someone is going to willingly take on the Kobiyashi Maru for the third time, they'd need a little liquid courage."

Jim grinned. "Who told you?"

"Bones. He thought I could talk you out of it."

"Try me," he said propping himself up on his elbow and grinning down at her.

She smiled but it faded and she put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Go to sleep. You've got a test to beat."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it, Carol! I told you to talk him out of it, not give him the go ahead," Bones muttered to her while they were listening in the hangar for their assigned ships.

"How did this become my fault?"

"Because he listens to you! We both knew he had something up his sleeve."

"I personally thought it was brilliant. You did too."

Bones rolled his eyes. "That's because you're more insubordinate than he is. And it's going to get you in trouble one day. The difference between you and Jim though, is you have a bright future regardless." He turned his whole body to face her and his eyes were dark. "We both know that outside of Starfleet there is nothing for him. You_ know_ that."

Carol squared her shoulders and looked Bones in the eye. "Jim Kirk is going to do whatever the hell he wants. _You_ know that.

"Don't you care?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "I've already been down that path. My life isn't always going to be entangled with his."

Bones looked at her incredulously and shook his head. "You two are a mess."

He walked away before she could say anything and went and stood next to Jim.

She stood alone before a heavy hand gripped her shoulder. "Cadet Marcus," Professor Ida said. 'You were assigned to The Wilcott but we need you in the science lab to collect and sort the data being transmitted from Vulcan."

"Yes sir." She spared one last look at Jim before she turned to walk away so he could leave her behind.


End file.
